I Will Sing
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Sayuri belongs to the cadet branch of the Suzuki clan. Her Doreijutsu is dangerous, and she tries not to get it activated. She is put on the same team as Neji Hyuga for the Chunin Exams. Can she reach the faint glimmer of hope that the genius gives her?
1. Deep as the Ocean

I Will Sing

by A'isha Ishtar

**Summary: Sayuri belongs to the cadet branch of the Suzuki clan. Her Doreijutsu is dangerous, and she tries not to get it activated. When she is put on the same team as Neji Hyuga for the Chunin Exams, can she reach the faint glimmer of hope that the genius is giving her? Or will her Seal come between them? Will she even be able to tell the truth? NejiOC**

Chapter 1: Deep as the Ocean

Sayuri Suzuki glanced in the mirror. Electric blue eyes stared back at her. The eyes of the Suzuki clan. Light lavender hair, pin-straight, flowed to her thighs, but she usually kept it in a ponytail, making it look shorter.

She decided not to tie it up today. Today was the beginning of the most recent Chunin Exams. She had to make a good impression on everyone-- especially her new sensei and teammates. This was the only time her uncle was allowing her to participate. If she didn't become a Chunin... she couldn't go next year.

As she pulled her white tank top over her body, she could see her Doreijutsu. The Suzukis' Doreijutsu, or Slave Seal, was applied in five parts, and she was the only one so far to have it done in her generation. Her mother and father once had it, but they had been killed by it. So she was the only one in her generation who would ever have it.

The first part was on her left hand, in the shape of an X. The second part was on her left arm, near her shoulder but exposed by the top. It was a black dragon with red eyes. It stretched almost to her elbow. The third part was shaped like a red handprint on her right thigh. The fourth part was a golden circlet stamped with leaf patterns that fit around her head. It wasn't extremely thick, and a single gold leaf was attached to the front. The fifth and final part lie in the middle of her chest. It was a black skull mark, with crossbones behind it.

The Slave Seal, she had been told, was similar to the Hyuga family's seal-- the Caged Bird Seal, or Juinjutsu. The Hyugas' seal was activated, like the Doreijutsu, by a member of the main branch. It killed brain cells of the cadet member. The Slave Seal, however, was a million times more deadly than that. When it was activated by a main branch member, it killed the cadet member's heart cells-- hence the Skull on the chest, signifying the murder of cells in the heart. Branded on Sayuri's forehead were the kanji for "shinzou no shin", together meaning "heart death". It wasn't part of the Seal; it simply explained her fate.

"Oji-san," she called out the door.

"What?"

"May I please not wear the Circlet to the Exams? I'll be good. I don't want anyone to know about my seal just yet."

The Circlet would automatically tighten, cutting off oxygen to the brain as well as causing a major migraine, if the cadet member did something they weren't supposed to. She hated wearing it, though she would never say so, due to the fact that Oji-san would most likely activate her Seal, which would leave her writhing in agony until a heart attack put her to sleep.

"I'll give you a break today. You will wear it tomorrow," came Oji-san's voice.

"Yes, sir." Carefully, Sayuri lifted the Circlet off her head and placed it in the small glass case on her dresser. She looked in the mirror once more. The tank top covered the skull on her chest, but the Black Dragon, Handprint, and X-Mark were still visible. She quickly put a pair of jeans on, which covered the Handprint. That just left the X-Mark and the Black Dragon.

She slipped on a black jacket, which concealed the Black Dragon. Her kunai launcher hid the X-Mark, and her hitai-ate protected the kanji from sight.

She sat at the vanity and picked up her small, circular music box. It had been her mother's. It played a lullaby that Okaa-san would sing her to sleep with every night. She opened it, and the familiar tune played. Inside, little statues of Okaa-san and Otou-san danced with each other. With sad eyes and a sad voice, she sang softly to the song.

"_The waves roll low_

_ And the waves roll high_

_ And so it goes_

_ Under the bright, blue, endless sky_

"_Waves try to measure_

_ The days that we treasure_

_ Wave hello and_

_ Wave good-bye..._"

Sayuri closed the music box and slipped it in her shuriken pouch. She brushed her hair, and took a last look at herself in the full-length mirror. She smiled. "Now... Now I look like a normal girl."

She walked out of the room and downstairs to find Oji-san, Oba-san, and Shin-itoko sitting at the table. "Good-bye," she said quietly, a hand on the door. "I'll see you tonight... Oji-san, Oba-san, itoko."

"Don't disgrace our family," her cousin sneered from his place at the table.

Sayuri bit back tears. "I shan't let it happen, itoko." Swiftly, she opened the door, and closed it.

Approaching the arena, she took a breath. How would she survive this exam?

Judging by the way some of the competitors looked... and how they looked at her... she was sure she'd die in this game.

** Notes:**

** Japanese Translations**

** Sayuri = little lily**

** Suzuki = bell demon/demon of bells (this is just a guess, though, based on my knowledge of the Japanese language; Suzuki is an actual name, I just translated it using both parts of it, "Suzu" meaning "bell" or "bells" and "Ki" meaning "demon" or "demons". If anyone knows what it actually means do not hesitate to correct my Japanese-language-abusing butt!)**

** Dorei = slave (I have no idea if Juinjutsu actually means "Caged Bird Seal"-- probably not-- but I assume putting Dorei and Jutsu together creates the Dorei Seal, or Slave Seal; if I'm wrong please tell me because I don't want to be inaccurate T_T then I'll be sad, ashamed, and possibly depressificated)**

** Shinzou no Shin = heart death; literally death of heart or death at heart**

** Oji-san = uncle**

** Okaa-san = mother**

** Otou-san = father**

** Oba-san = aunt**

** Itoko = cousin**

** The lullaby is "Athena's Song" from _Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning_.**

** And also, I'm sooooo sorry this was so short! My chappies are usually longer! I promise Chapter 2 will be longer, I promise!**

** Your awesome authoress,**

** ~A'isha ^^**


	2. Say a Prayer for You

Chapter 2: Say a Prayer for You

The arena opened up before Sayuri. She was left breathless at how big it was. Not even the Suzuki compound was this big.

Suddenly she bumped into something. She looked up to see that it was a boy, probably a bit older than she was. He had silver hair in a ponytail and glasses over his dark eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, managing a smile. "I-I wasn't watching. Please, forgive me. It was my fault."

"First time in the Exams, huh?" he asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked, blushing.

"Sort of. You've got that kinda innocent, wide-eyed, never-been-kicked-in-the-face-by-an-opponent look you get when you're just out of the Academy."

"Yeah... I'm really nervous. It's a good thing you're the only person I've run into so far."

"You're funny. The name's Kabuto Yakushi. What about you?"

"Sayuri Suzuki." She did a small bow.

Kabuto laughed. "That's cute, all formal and everything." He pulled out a deck of cards and smiled at her. "Shall we see what information I've got on you?"

Sayuri blinked. "Information... on me?"

"Sure. Ninja Info Cards. They come in handy. Let's see." He put one on the ground, knelt down, and spun it around with his finger. Her picture appeared on the card and he picked it up, reading from it. "Let's see... Suzuki, Sayuri. Leaf Village citizen. Rank, Genin. Thirteen years old, no parents, no siblings. One uncle, one aunt, one cousin. The only one in her generation to receive the Suzuki clan's Doreijutsu, or Slave Seal. Five foot three, one hundred fifteen pounds. Genjutsu specialist, advanced ninjutsu, basic taijutsu." He looked up, placing the card back in his deck. "Well, you're quite the pretty, busy little bee, aren't you, Sayuri-chan?"

She blushed. "I... I suppose you could say that. I must go... I should find my team."

"Yeah, good idea. You know, I've flunked this exam, like, eight times. Finding your team is always the best thing to do, that way when you insult someone there's a few people to back you up. See you later, and good luck, Sayuri-chan."

"Good-bye, Kabuto. Good luck to you, as well."

"See you."

"Oh, and Kabuto?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Would it be too much to ask if... you didn't tell anyone about the Slave Seal? I don't like it when things like that go around for anyone to know."

"Don't worry, Sayuri-chan. I'll keep it on the down low."

"Thank you, Kabuto."

As she was looking around, attempting to find her team, a boy came up to her. She could have almost laughed at the way he looked; she thought it was cute. For one thing, he had the thickest eyebrows she'd ever seen. He had his black hair in a bowl cut, and he wore a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. "Hello! Are you in need of assistance, hime?"

She backed up a bit. He was a little... in-your-face. "Um... sure. I guess you could say that. And... please don't call me hime."

"I may be able to lead you to your team. Who is your sensei?"

"Uh... Might Guy."

"Oh, that is my sensei. I guess you are on my team, then. Come with me." He took her hand. "I am Rock Lee, by the way."

Her face lit up pink. Nobody had ever held her hand before... much less a boy.

When he stopped, it was in front of a man who looked exactly like him-- or, did Lee look exactly like the man? Sayuri giggled a little, because she couldn't tell who was the original.

"That is Guy Sensei. Um, Guy Sensei? Here is our last member."

Guy Sensei looked over. "Oh! There you are, number four. We were wondering."

"I wasn't," the dark-haired boy leaning against the wall said.

"We all know that, Neji," Lee shot back at the boy. "You do not care about anything."

"Well, she was bound to show up sooner or later. Great, we've got a newbie."

"How can you tell if she has not participated before?"

"She's got that kinda cross-eyed, goofy look on her face. Like she thinks it'll be easy. News flash-- she needs an update."

Guy Sensei looked at a paper. "Alright, so you're Sayuri Suzuki, right? That your name?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Suzuki." The boy, Neji, seemed to consider this. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"You think about that," Guy Sensei said. "Sayuri, you've already met my youthful protégé Lee?"

"Yes. He's very nice."

"Well, this is Tenten." The brown-haired girl waved at Sayuri. "She's our weapons expert."

"Heya!" Tenten said. "Nice to meet you, Sayuri!"

Guy Sensei gestured to the black-haired boy known as Neji. "And this is the supposed genius, Neji Hyuga."

Sayuri froze at his last name. "Hyuga?"

"Yes," Neji said. "Got a problem with my last name, Suzuki, or do you just get nervous around words that aren't monosyllabic? Oh, whoops-- I just said a word with five syllables. My bad, Su-zu-ki," he said slowly, dragging out her last name because apparently he thought she was mentally disabled.

"N-No." She shook her head. "I've just... heard of your clan, is all. Really famous and... stuff."

"Sure," Neji said. "_Some_ of us are."

Sayuri had a million questions for Neji. Was he main branch or cadet branch? Were there any people with the Caged Bird Seal? Did he have it? Was there any way to get rid of curse seals? But she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't let him know she was interested... if he was as much of a genius as Guy Sensei said he was, he'd figure it out if he knew she was into it. And if he figured it out and he was from the main branch... nyaaahhh.

"Nice to meet you."

"I guess it's not completely painful to be acquainted with you, Suzuki," Neji answered.

"We call our teammates by their first names," Guy Sensei said.

"Fine. _Sayuri_," Neji said. "Nice name you've got there, by the by."

"Arigato, Hyuga-sama."

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to call each other by last names," Neji said to Guy Sensei.

"Well, Sayuri used an honorific. That's perfectly fine."

Sayuri wasn't used to so much attention being focused simply around her. Coming from a cadet branch, she never got attention. She felt uncomfortable with it. "May I be excused for a minute, Guy Sensei? I think I have to use the restroom. Between you and me, it's, uh... my time of the month." That was actually a lie, but she still said it quietly.

Guy Sensei let out a sound that was probably a gasp. "The time of the month when your flower blooms during the height of your youthfulness?!"

Sayuri's face flushed. "Umm..."

"Yes, her period," Tenten told him. "Please don't call it a 'flower', Guy Sensei. It's not really a blessing... then again, you wouldn't know because you're not a woman."

"_I_ think he's a woman posing to be a man," Neji commented. This led to a mini wrestling match between him and Lee.

"Well, in any case, you may be excused, Sayuri."

She nodded and went to the restroom area. She sat by the door and sighed, pulling out her music box. "Oh, how am I ever going to get through this? I'm not tough as it is. Otou-san, Okaa-san, you would know what I should do." She brought her knees to her chest and opened the music box, not noticing that Neji had followed her after winning the match. The melody filled her senses. She sighed, watching the figures of her parents spinning around and around.

"_Under the bright, blue, endless sky_

_Wait, I remember that_

_How I know that song_

_I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling_

"_What's that feeling?_

_I remember_

"_Yes, I know that song_

_Though it's been so long_

_I remember happiness_

_Without a floor or ceiling_

"_What's that feeling?_

_I remember_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Laaa..._

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Laaa..._

_La, la_

"_Oh! I remember her_

_And how we were_

_I remember wanting_

_What the evening would be bringing_

"_I remember singing_

_Under the bright, blue, endless sky_

"_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_And I, I remember_

_I remember music_

"_And I'm never going back_

_To the silent law they wrote_

_I will sing in every tempo_

_Every last chromatic note_

"_For I, I remember her_

_I remember music_

_And I remember love_

_I remember love_!"

"That song."

Sayuri snapped her head up. "H-Hyuga-sama?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." He came over and sat down. "I know that melody. It's a lullaby."

"My mother..." Sayuri closed the music box. "She used to sing it to me every night, so I would never forget it. And she gave me this... it was the wedding present my father gave her when they got married. And the song... was played at their wedding."

"My father sang that lullaby to me. It's an old... well, it goes way back, I've read. Almost a thousand years." He gently unclasped the music box and the notes of the lullaby poured out again. "How exactly does the original go, again?"

They sang together, quietly.

"_The waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright, blue, endless sky_..."

Sayuri moved her hand and put it on top of Neji's. He curled his fingers around her hand. She regretted ever touching him. Being a Hyuga, he was of higher status than her clan was. Even if he was a cadet branch member, he was still higher up on the social ladder than she was.

"_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello and_

_Wave good-bye_."

Sayuri made a move to stand, but Neji wouldn't let her. "Don't go," he said softly. "I'm lonely."

She nodded and kept by his side. She wasn't sure, really, but... he wasn't lying, she knew that much. He did seem so very lonely. Like he thought nobody believed in him. Like nobody cared whether he lived or died. She could see it in his eyes. But...

She cared.

"Hey, Sayuri... what did you mean by... 'silent law'?"

She avoided his eyes. "I... am not supposed to sing in public. It is forbidden for me. Even at home I can be punished for singing if I disturb anyone."

"As a cadet brancher?"

Her eyes widened. He couldn't know. Not yet. "N-No! I never said that... in fact, th-the Suzuki clan... we only have one branch. We don't separate like some other clans do."

"Oh. My mistake, then." He looked at her, and lifted up her left hand, sliding her kunai launcher off. "If you aren't from a cadet branch... what's this mark, Sayuri?"

"Temp tatt," she answered quickly. "X's are fascinating for me. And I'm, like, really into temporary tattoos. I have them all over the place, I just don't like showing them in public."

"Oh. I like it. Symbolic. Don't hide it unless you need the launcher?"

She blushed. "Um... okay, Neji."

"Why don't we go back to training?" He stood up, offering her a hand. "It's only the first day. And it's your first day with our team. I mean, you don't know exactly how hard Guy Sensei trains us..." A smile tugged at his lips. "You'll probably quit after one day of practice. Maybe one hour."

She giggled, accepting his hand. "I doubt it. I'm in it to win it, Neji. I won't be able to enter again, so I'm giving it my all. No matter how hard Guy Sensei trains me, I'll stick to my guns."

"Why won't you be able to enter again? Is it a family matter?"

"You could say that." She looked away, avoiding his beautiful, melting lilac eyes. "My uncle forbids me from entering after this Exam."

"Why don't your parents do anything about it? Are they on a mission or do they agree with him...?"

"No, Neji, my... my mother and father are dead."

For the first time she saw pain in Neji's eyes. "So are mine. I feel that sadness, too. I know what it's like to grow up like that. He'll only let you enter once... because he thinks you are too weak to become a Chunin?"

That was definitely not the reason. The reason was that members of the Suzuki cadet branch were only allowed to compete in the Exams once... the main branch members feared if they were allowed to enter more than that, they would actually win. Suzuki cadet members, they said, were not as good as the main branch. Therefore, they would not make good Chunin. The main branch members said they were doing the cadet branch a favor by preventing them from getting killed, but that was not the way Sayuri saw it. The main branch didn't want the cadet branch becoming higher in rank than Genin... because that would make the cadet branch equal with the main branch. If the cadet branch members didn't make Chunin the first time... then they weren't worthy to live. "I guess that's why. So, Neji..." She rubbed her arm. "I've heard about the Hyuga clan's separation. Are you from the main branch or the cadet branch? I'm just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I like to think of myself as a member of the main branch."

"Oh." Sayuri understood. He was not from the cadet branch of the Hyuga clan. If she asked, he would never give her the secret to removing a curse. Main branches liked being able to control cadet branches, even if they weren't their own clan. It was safer...

... If he thought there was no cadet branch to the Suzuki clan.

It was safer if she lied to him. It was safer if she lied to everybody. Only Kabuto knew the truth, and he promised not to tell.

Then again, she could trust no one in these Exams...

... Right?

**Notes:**

**Japanese Translations**

**-chan = an expression of affection, usually used for girls but sometimes for boys**

**Hime = princess (can also be added to the end of one's name, i.e. Sayuri-hime = Princess Sayuri)**

**Arigato = thank you**

**-sama = lord/lady (i.e. Hyuga-sama = Lord Hyuga)**

**Otou-san = father**

**Okaa-san = mother**

**So... there's Chapter Two. Not much to say, really. I mean... the story speaks for itself. The song Sayuri sings solo is "I Remember" also from _The Little Mermaid 3_. I love the songs in that movie.**

**HA! I PROMISED IT WOULD BE LONGER, AND I DELIVERED! This chappie is actually more than twice as long as the previous one, so I do not want any reviews saying *whiny voice* "But it was too short!" I luffles you, Neji-kun. *squeezes Neji plushie* HEY, where'd the real Neji go?! He was just here!**

**Ja ne!**

**~A'isha ^^**


	3. Blue as the Sky

Chapter 3: Blue as the Sky

At the end of training, Sayuri felt sore but she was sure she'd learned something. She just had no idea what it was.

"Sayuri!"

She looked back to see Lee trying to catch up with her. "Hey, Lee. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Sayuri-chan, would you allow me to walk you home today?"

She saw that Neji was following close behind for some reason. "Um... I-I'm actually really flattered, Lee, but no, thanks. Sorry. See you tomorrow, okay? And please don't be sad. Don't take it personally, please. I don't like seeing my friends sad."

"Oh... alright. Ja ne, Sayuri-chan."

"Bye, Lee."

Neji came up beside her. "Sayuri, could... I walk you home?"

"Did you not hear what I just said to Lee? I don't need anyone to walk me home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, I won't walk you home. I'll just walk with you for a few minutes."

She sighed. "I'm not getting rid of you as easily as I got rid of Lee, am I, Neji?"

"Iie."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'll tell you this, you better have scatted off by the time we get to my house. My uncle hates visitors. Sometimes I think he even hates family. Besides hating me, I mean."

"I'll comply to that. I understand. So... how was your first day training with us?"

"It was... alright, I suppose. Guy Sensei's tough, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Thankfully, only Lee is really trained hard. The rest of us are just, like... there."

Sayuri giggled. "You're funny, Neji."

"Thank you." Neji put his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. "Hey, check it out. The sun's going down already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. First day of training always goes to, like, six. That's the time now. It's... sort of... picturesque."

"You know, I've always seen the sunrise, but I've never seen the sunset. I'm always inside when the sun sets, and my room only has one window and Oji-san usually makes me cover it with a drape, and--"

Neji stopped her by putting a hand on her chin and yanking her face up to look at the sky. It was cold out, so Sayuri's gasp came out in a little cloud. "Wow," she whispered. "It really _is_ beautiful."

"That's what I was trying to tell you." She blushed. "U-Um, sorry. I didn't..." "It's okay. I'm used to people not listening to me."

"Really? I wouldn't think that'd be a problem for you. You seem so... you know... you have that aura around you that just screams, 'Shut up and listen to me or you die'."

He chuckled. "Well, yes, I suppose you could describe me that way. However, many people don't like what I talk about. You see, I believe in destiny, and sometimes I just shoot off into these long speeches. People either walk away or fall asleep. And Lee just yells in my ear to cut it out."

Sayuri shrugged. "Destiny's okay, I guess." She looked down at her feet as they continued walking. "People can't avoid it forever. It eventually catches up with you."

Neji looked surprised at her words. "Really? You think so, too?"

"Yeah. Really, what's the point? If we're destined to a certain way of life, there's no use trying to fight it. I mean, what exactly are you supposed to do to fight it? Honestly, you screw destiny, heck, it's gonna screw you back ten times worse and then some."

Neji carefully reached over to her. Sayuri looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do. But he simply brushed some hair behind her ear, and then looked down, as if he were shy. "You... are a very interesting person to talk to, Sayuri Suzuki."

She blinked, and her face felt hot again. "Um... y-you think so, Neji?"

"Yes. We... believe in all the same things."

"I... guess." She reached over to him and put back some of his hair. "Hey... Neji?"

"Yes?" "Do you believe..." She looked at the sky. "In reincarnation? That we've... been on Earth before, and that we were someone different before this?"

"No." He kicked at a stone. "That's absolute garbage. I mean, if we were, how come we don't retain any sort of memories of our past lives? Why don't we-- you know, remember being a pharaoh in Egypt in 2000 B.C., or a soldier in America during the Civil War? If we've lived before, then it should have an impact on who we are now. We should have an inclination towards power or leadership if we were a king or queen, or an inclination towards battle if we were a soldier. To answer your question, Sayuri, no, I don't believe in reincarnation, past lives, or the fact that regressive hypnosis can make you relive a past life. It just doesn't make sense to me."

She kicked the same stone he'd been kicking. "I believe in it."

"Why?"

"Well, because... it's part fantasy and part my thoughts. On the fantasy end, it would be so fascinating if we'd lived before, if-- if there was a possibility that we were someone else and led an exciting life. On the end of my thoughts, if you really do think about it... things start adding up. There's something called cell memory, which is the theory-- or rather fact, I believe-- that a person's cells remember everything that's happened in that soul, from one body to the next. See, there are medical reports that make no sense-- pains in a place where it doesn't make sense, unexplained fears of turning a certain age, even freaky things like getting hit in the head and not being able to talk. And when a person is put under regressive hypnosis, they remember their past lives, and it turns out that the problem was in a past life or usually several past lives. After that, they don't have the problem anymore. That's why I believe in reincarnation. The soul is transferred from body to body until it decides it doesn't want to live another life on Earth."

Neji suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, and he laughed a little bit.

"What?" Sayuri looked back. "What's so funny, Neji?"

"Di-Did we just... just have like a mini-debate or something on reincarnation?"

She giggled. "Yeah... yeah, I guess we did, Neji."

"Like I said..." He looked over at her as they began to walk again. "You're a very interesting person to talk to. You gave an impressive argument there."

She smiled. "Thank you, Neji. So are you, and you did, too. Mine was better, though. You didn't have many facts." She giggled again. "It would've been more convincing if you'd had more to back it up, you know?" She blushed. "Not that I'm trying to criticize you or anything..."

"Isn't this your stop?"

"Huh?"

"I _said_, isn't this the Suzuki compound?"

She looked up. "Oh. Yeah."

For a moment they just stood there on the doorstep, looking at each other and rocking back and forth on their heels. "Well..." Neji looked away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sayuri."

She stuck out her hand, and he reluctantly shook it. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know, Neji," she told him. "It's not like I'm carrying the plague or anything."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said, then mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

"What was that, Neji?"

"I said, it's just not often that I find myself around someone like you."

"Someone... like me?"

"Someone... smart and nice and... um... attractive, I guess is what I'm saying."

She blushed again. "Thanks, Neji."

"See you tomorrow, Sayuri."

"Ja ne, Neji."

He walked off somewhere, and Sayuri went inside. Oji-san was in the living room waiting, by the window. Oh, no, not good... he'd seen her with Neji. It had probably created the wrong picture. "O-Oji-san?" she said quietly.

"Who was that boy, Sayuri?" he asked in a calm voice.

She swallowed. "Um, he's one of my new teammates."

"And what's his name?"

"Neji Hyuga. He's just sort of kind and he talks like a college kid and he's really--"

All of a sudden Oji-san grabbed her arms, his nails digging into them. She knew there would be little red marks on her arms shaped like fingernails. That may be hard to explain to Guy Sensei tomorrow. His electric blue eyes stabbed a hole in hers. "You will not let him walk you home again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sayuri blinked a few times. "B-But... I don't u-understand, Oji-san. Why do you want me to stay away from him?"

"It's simple, Sayuri. Hyugas are farther up in the book than we are. You could never have a chance with one of them-- not as a friend, not as a lover, not as anything more. You're barely a teammate to him. You wouldn't be any different if you belonged to a different clan, either. And secondly, the Hyugas are not to be trusted. Neither the main branch nor the lesser branch is anything but lying, perverted infidels. Not that I care what happens to you, but if you get involved with this boy, the Suzukis' reputation goes down the drain." He dug his nails in even harder. "I do _not_ want to see him walking you home again."

Sayuri breathed hard. There was no point in telling him that he hadn't been walking her home and they'd just been talking. "U-Um, okay."

"Good." He threw her aside, and she hit the wall. "Now go up to your room and do your homework. Don't come out till I call you for dinner."

Sayuri nodded, clutching her bag. "Yes, sir." She ran up to her room, bolted the door, and sat at her desk. She wrote in her journal.

_September 5- Chunin Exams, Day 1_

_Today I met my new team: Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga, my sensei being Might Guy. I also met my other new friend, Kabuto Yakushi._

_Neji walked with me home for a little while, after I turned Lee down. I didn't want anyone finding out about my family, and Lee would be the type to ask a million questions about it; about anything, really. But Neji just shook my hand and left when we reached the house. I like Neji very much as a friend, but how am I supposed to tell him that I'm not allowed to talk to him while we're walking to my house after training? It would break his heart; we really bonded today. I don't want to hurt him... but what am I supposed to do when Oji-san forbids it? ... I'll figure something out. Eventually._

_-Sayuri Suzuki_

_P.S. Neji doesn't know I'm from the Suzuki cadet branch yet. He thinks the Suzuki clan only has one branch, because that's what I told him. I'll have to tell him sooner or later. But, the weird thing is... I don't want to. I want it to stay just like this. Neji and I getting along... talking to each other without insults... walking until I have to come home... just staring at each other, not needing words. And if I tell him I'm a member of the Suzuki clan cadet branch... all of that will go away. He won't want to talk to me anymore. He won't want me to stay so he's not lonely, and he won't want to smile at me. He won't want to walk with me. He won't want anything to do with me; I think he's from the Hyuga main branch, and main branches hate cadets. And I'm just not ready for all of that to go away. I've only just met him, but..._

_Now I feel like I've known him my whole life._

_I don't know what to do. All I know is that..._

_I want Neji to be my friend forever._

**Notes:**

**Japanese Translations**

**Ja ne = see you later**

**Iie = no**

**Wonderful, no? Also I recently found out that Neji's name means "screw". As in a spiral. As in the Heavenly Spin. *waits for peeps to stop laughing their butts off* OK, OK, it's funny. I know! I was sitting here looking for Naruto characters' name meanings, and it said "Neji - screw" and was rofl-ing. And a quote from Might Guy that made me fall out of my chair laughing: "Run, run into the sunset and suffer. But don't mess up your hair!"**

**Ja ne!**

**~A'isha**


End file.
